The present invention relates to the manufacture of containers or boxes made of corrugated paper or the like material. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved container geometry incorporating integrally formed corner and/or intermediate posts and a single cycle method and machine for making such containers.
It has long been recognized that the stacking strength of containers made of corrugated material is significantly increased by inserting posts into the container. In the past it has been common practice to separately fabricate such posts which are then inserted into a preformed box. Preformed corner posts or the like are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Brown, 3,734,389; Goodsite, 3,613,985; Svendsen, 3,072,313; Fremion, 3,982,682; Stump, 3,648,920. The prior art also discloses various forms of collapsed containers made of complex blanks of corrugated or paperboard material which are erectable into packages or containers which have posts integral with the corner portions thereof. Examples of such containers are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Rodofski, 3,162,351; Adams, 3,397,831; Sieffert, 3,861,580; Kullman, Jr., 4,068,796; and Forrer, 3034,698. However, insofar as I am aware, it is unknown in the prior art to machine-form either a single piece or a multiple piece erected container in a single cycle of operation in a manner to provide corner and/or intermediate posts integral with a side wall portion of the resulting container, the resulting side wall also having a laminated portion.